Tip Of My Tongue
by Icepath92
Summary: It had been 3 years and she’d never told him that she was pregnant. That she had used what he’d given her when she decided she wanted a baby. When she found out she was pregnant she ran. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Tip of My Tongue**

_**Plot: it had been 3 years and she'd never told him that she was pregnant. That she had used what he'd given her when she decided she wanted a baby. When she found out she was pregnant she ran, but what is she going to do when Booth finds out she had his baby and never told him?**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hannah, don't go over there. I'll get the door" She told her now almost Three year old daughter who was headed for the front door, in which someone was knocking at.

She picked up the little girl and looked through the peep hole, she was surprised to see Booth standing at her apartment door.

She looked at the little girl then at the door, she wondered if she should open the door with the child on her side. She decided to do this regardless of what Booth thought.

He was surprised when she opened the door holding a little girl that had her mother's hair color, his brown eyes and her smile. He stood there for a moment without saying a word.

Brennan took this as a sign that the little girl needed to go play with her toys.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked him softly. He nodded his head in reply. It had been 3 years since he'd last seen her, she would sometimes call his cell phone but said nothing.

"To answer the question I know you're going to ask me…" She said, bluntly. "You are her father." She added, quickly. Booth closed his eyes and smiled, she didn't know it but she'd almost said a quote from star wars.

She watched him for a moment; she must have said something that he found funny.

"Is something funny?" She asked, with confusion. He opened his eyes to see her confused look.

"No, I just miss that look on you're face" He said staring into her eyes. She stared right back into his.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had used my… stuff" He asked quietly. She smirked at this, than moved close to him. She was close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Because, I wanted you to hunt for me" she whispered softly. Her hot breath on his ear got to him for a moment.

"Three years…" He said bluntly. "It took me three damn years to find you! And that's all you have to say?! Is that you wanted me to hunt for you?!" He shouted; he was no angry.

Brennan closed her eyes, when she heard the crying of their daughter. Booth turned around and saw Hannah sitting on the floor crying.

"You just made your daughter cry. Are you happy?" Brennan asked coldly as she picked up the crying toddler.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Brennan said, after putting Hannah down for the night. Booth was leaning against the wall in the hallway. He gave her a weak smile and just nodded his head in acceptance.

Brennan leaned her back against the opposite wall as Booth; who watched her for a few moments. Brennan looked over at him, seeing that he was watching her intently. They stared at each other then met half way in a heated kiss.

"You don't know how much I've missed you!" Brennan said pulling off his tie. Booth smiled as he helped her remove her sweater.

"I think I have an idea of how much you've missed me" He said, kissing down her neck.

"We should go in the bedroom; we don't need to wake Hannah up." Brennan said backing toward the bedroom, making Booth fallow.

"Good point" He said as they made their way into the bedroom. He shut and locked the door.

* * *

Booth woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of laughter and an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. He realized Brennan was probably making breakfast and the laughter was Hannah's and Brennan combined.

He got up and pulled on the clothes which he'd showed up in the evening before. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hey, I found her" He said, running a hand down his face. After a short conversation he hung up the phone and went out to see what was for breakfast.

He was amazed at the sight before his eyes, Brennan was entertaining Hannah by trying to flip pancakes in the air. It took a moment for ether of them to realize he had entered the room.

"Well good morning" Brennan said with a smile. Hannah turned around and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Hannah, after breakfast there is something you should know about this man" Brennan said putting a pancake on a plat, buttered and put a little syrup on it. She set it in front of the little girl after also cutting it for her.

* * *

_**Please do comment! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who do not like the story, I'm sorry and I realize that a lot of writers give Brennan a daughter. But I have bigger plans then just having Booth find out that he has a daughter. Trust me… the show itself wants to pull a fast one I can too…

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"So this is what you do now days?" Booth asked as they sat at the park watching Hannah play with the other kids. Brennan looked down at her feet for a moment then up at him.

"No, I work part time for the M.E Identifying decomposed bodies." She said squinting her eyes as the sun came down on her face. "But on my time off, I play mom" She added with a smile.

"You called me many times, but you never said anything… why?" He said, wishing to know why she had called but never spoken a word each time. She rubbed her hands together and let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I just needed to hear your voice. It was hard there for a while, working and trying to take care of Hannah." Brennan said looking over at Booth for a moment than back over at Hannah who was playing. "Then one not to long ago she asked why she didn't have a daddy. I told her that… that he was fighting bad people but one day he would come back to us…" She added on the verge of tears. Booth took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Bones, promise you won't get mad at me for asking this of you…" Booth said quietly. She looked at him with confusion, but nodded her head in response.

"Angela told me I had to find you… she's called you and called you but you never answer your phone to her." Booth said, quickly. He added while he had the chance "She's very upset with the fact that you left like that."

Brennan closed her eyes for a moment and just breathed. She said not a word until she looked at him.

"I'm sorry… but if you're trying to get me to go back to D.C with you, than you're out of luck." She said. With that she stood up and called to Hannah.

"So that's it huh?" He called to her. She looked back at him, once again walking away from the man she loved.

"Mommy… isn't daddy coming wifh us?" Hannah asked, softly. Brennan just shock her head no in reply and kept walking.

* * *

"You just let her walk away from you again?!" Angela said, annoyed that he'd do that twice let alone once.

"What did you expect me to do? I can't force her to come back here. She has a life there now, Angela." Booth said, throwing his arms up in the air. Angela sat down and sighed.

"She is doing the very thing Rebecca wanted to do to you… keep your child from you. And legally I realize that Brennan can do that… That child is going to grow up with a father in her life. She needs you, Booth." Angela said with a shake of her head.

"She may need me, but she don't want me." Booth said turning a walking out of the office. Angela watched for a moment but than picked up her sketch book and going back to what she was doing before hand.

* * *

Brennan was looking over some remains when her assistant came in and informed her that someone was there to see her.

When she walked out and found it was Angela, she was now annoyed. She just wanted to be left alone; she let out a heavy sigh as she sat down next to Angela.

"I'm not moving back, Angela. I'm sorry… I just… I can't…" Brennan said softly. Angela looked at her with sad eyes.

"You do realize that your daughter is going to be without a father right?" Angela asked; eyes filled with sadness. Brennan was surprised by this and sighed.

"Angela, she's never been without a father. I'd never do that to my daughter" Brennan said, eyes filling with tears. Angela wiped away her own tears and gave Brennan a smile before hugging her.

* * *

Booth knocked on Brennan's door once more; he'd been standing there knocking at the door for almost 20 minutes. He hadn't realized that she was just getting home until he felt her eyes on him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked; when he turned to face her. She held Hannah's hand to keep the toddler from wondering off. Hannah looked at him shyly before looking away and hiding behind her mother's legs.

"I wanted to talk to you. Angela told me what you said about Hannah not being without a father" He said stepping to the side as she stepped toward the door to unlock it. Hannah clung to her leg the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am glad for all the comments I have gotten on this story my last story "forever and always" I got only 2 comments on it. not one of my biggest hits I guess you could say.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Fine, come in" She told him while pulling Hannah off her leg. "Hannah, say hi to your daddy" She told her daughter. The little girl gave him a weak smile and weak wave.

"She's shy, unlike you were you'll punch anyone in the face that messes with you" He said closing the door behind him as he entered the apartment.

"I don't just punch anyone for no reason at all. I have good reason when I do it" She said with a smirk. The little girl went off to grab her Barbie doll while Booth and Brennan went into the kitchen.

"That's true, I did pretend to be dead and Sweets never told you. So you took it out on me" He said with a smirk. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He added leaning against the door frame. She grabbed a Sippy cup out of the covered and poured some milk into it.

"Yeah I know you want to know why I told Angela that Hannah is never without a father" She said brushing past him to give Hannah the Sippy cup of milk.

"Exactly" He said, watching the little girl take the Sippy cup. She entered the kitchen once again; she brushed past him trying to carefully get by him without touching.

He was getting sick of her acting like it was going to kill her to just talk to him when she was in a corner he blocked her way. She turned around realizing what he was doing, he had her cornered.

"Tell me why she isn't ever without a father… I'm not here to see her, Am I going to end up fighting to see my daughter like I have to do with me son?" He said with anger deep in his voice. She started to cry, and looked into his eyes.

"I can't… because I don't know why I told Angela that… I guess I was just trying to save my own ass…" She said between sobs.

"Why won't you come back with me? You and Hannah I mean…" He asked their faces inches apart.

"I have a job here…" She said, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "And, with everything that happened back in D.C I just… I can't go back there… to much has happened." She added looking down.

He looked at his watch and sighed, he had to get back to D.C soon. He walked out of the kitchen without a word to Brennan. She was shocked by this and fallowed him slowly.

"Where are you going?" She asked quickly as he made it to the door. He looked back at her and sighed.

"Don't worry I'll call you later" He said and walked out the door. Hannah looked up at her mother with a smile.

* * *

Brennan had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her cell phone ringing, she rushed over to the bedside and grabbed it.

"Brennan" She said opening her dresser drawer.

"I told you I'd call didn't?" She heard Booth say quietly. She dropped the panties in which she had in her hand.

"What's going on, Booth?" She asked closing the dresser drawer and reaching down to the floor to pick up the dropped panties.

"I've been doing some thinking…" He stated. She realized now might be a great time to sit down. "I missed what? Three birthdays. I don't want to miss anymore." He added. She was silent knowing he'd probably want to finish what he was trying to say.

"That night we spent together when I showed back up in your life for the second time, I actually slept." He stated sadly. "I realized without you in my life, sleep isn't something I can get... So look at it from my point of view Temperance. Open your heart to what is there" He said bluntly. He could just about hear the tears falling down her face.

"I already have…" She said tear filled voice. "I love you" she said with a little laugh. His heart skipped a beat when he heard those three words.

"Come home then…" he begged once again. She looked over to see a half sleeping but half awake Hannah standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Hannah, baby. Go back to bed." She told the young child. Who nodded her head okay and headed back to her room. "I'm uh… in need of clothes, our daughter just walked into my room with me in only a towel" She told Booth.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get the image of her in nothing but a towel out of his head.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later" He said softly. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Booth was busy looking over a case file when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up hoping to see Brennan standing there. His hopes came true and his face broke out into a smile and he stood up.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" He asked giving her a hug. He felt a pat on his leg and looked down to see his daughter patting him on the leg.

"I've got a deal to propose to you." She said with a smile. Booth got down to Hannah's level.

"What might be the deal your mommy might have for me" Booth asked the child. She shrugged her shoulders and made no eye contact with her father. He stood up and looked at Brennan, smiling once again.

"Well, I was thinking… I could move back here. There are good memories here as well." She said, smiling.

"Why do I hear but coming?" He asked with a sigh. She looked at him with confusion and shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't going to say but." She said, then realized she had just said but. They both started laughing.

"I told you I heard one coming" He said breaking his laughter. Brennan rolled her at this after she got herself together. They both looked at Hannah and smiled.

"How would you like some ice cream, Hannah?" Booth asked the little girl who started smiling at the idea of ice cream.

"Momma, can we get ice cream?" Hannah asked with excitement. Brennan nodded her head okay.

* * *

They had just put Hannah down for a nap and decided to have a cup of coffee and just talk. They sat in silence for a while, glancing at each other.

"I'm so sorry, Booth" She said bluntly. He looked at with confusion; he didn't know what to say to that.

"What for, Bones?" He asked locking eyes with her. She swallowed and looked down at her coffee.

"I should have given you a chance three years ago. I just… I was scared." She said and swallowed once again. "I was scared to death of losing you." He just gave her a smile.

"That's normal, Bones." He said with a nod of his head. "I still remember that first kiss we had." He added with a chuckle. Brennan sat her mug on the table and smirked.

"You know, Sweets was right. That dam broke…" She said with a playful smirk. "When you showed up" She added standing up. He watched as she stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, starting to panic when she just stood there with that playful smirk on her face.

"I think you would call it… playing with you mind" She said with a laugh. With that she started to unbutton her shirt and backing away from him. He stood up and started fallowing her as she backed into a wall.

"I hate it when you do that, Bones" He said pinning her to the wall. She had her shirt half way unbuttoned by the time she was pinned to the wall. "But, damn I love what I see." He said, and then proceeded to press his lips to hers. At that moment his cell phone rang. He pulled back and let out a sigh.

"Get it, we probably shouldn't even be doing this anyway" She said, slipping from his grip. He nodded, allowing her to go free.

* * *

Angela was busy sketching up the face of a victim from limbo when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm almost done with this sketch" She said not looking up. Brennan sat down on the couch, looking around the office.

"It looks different" She stated quietly. Angela looked up at her friend and smiled while looking around as well.

"Yeah, I changed it up a little." Angela said. Brennan playfully nudged her friend with her shoulder.

"Change, that's something that I've had a lot of in the last three years." Brennan said, with a smile. "It was kind of nice for a while." Angela just nodded in reply.

"There was this saying on the building of Sweets office; It said 'For something to happen you first must dream...' I realize now that it's true" Brennan said, gently nudging her friend with her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked. "You realize now that it's true?" She added so Brennan knew what she meant.

"I don't know. I just realize it now" Brennan replied softly. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mommy?" Hannah looked up at her mother as she was tucked in. Brennan looked down at her daughter and smiled softly.

"Yeah, baby. What's the matter?" She asked quietly. Hannah held tight to a teddy bear, there was a slight twinkle in the little girls brown eyes.

"When are we going home?" Hannah asked with such wonder. Brennan took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well… I was thinking that we'd move here instead." Brennan told Hannah softly. Hannah looked at her mother with confusion. She could say the question coming so she answered the little girl before she could ask.

"I used to live here before you were born… your daddy and I… we loved each other once… we still do" Brennan stated the last part more to herself. "We both love you… even though your daddy wasn't around to help me raise you when you were born." The little girl looked down at her teddy bear and sighed.

"Jesse-bell wants to know how you know you love daddy…" The little girl said looking up at her mother once again.

"Baby, it's complicated. How about I tell you a story?" She asked Hannah, who nodded her head while smiling.

"This is the story of two stubborn people that love each other very much. When they first met the man knew he loved the woman already, he'd felt like fate had hit him right on. Though the woman didn't believe in fate" Brennan started the story.

It was the story of how she and Booth had first met.

It wasn't long before Hannah was dozing off and Brennan was getting tired herself. After Hannah fell fast asleep Brennan stood up to find Booth standing in the doorway watching with a smile on his face.

"And you said you weren't going to be a very good mother." He said stepping out of the way. Brennan just smirked as she closed the door behind her.

"I guess I am mother material after all" She said playfully nudging him. He pulled her into a gentle kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss the slightest bit.

"Very good mother material for sure…" He said before kissing her once again. They both sighed as their tongues slid across the others.

* * *

***Three Months later***

Brennan answered the door for the 15th time it seemed like to her old friends that were coming for her daughter's birthday party.

"Hey, Sweetie" Angela said giving her best friend a hug. Brennan laughed and hugged her back. "Where is the cutie?" Angela asked referring to Hannah as '_The cutie'_; Brennan pointed in the direction she'd last saw Hannah.

Brennan looked down the hall to see if anyone else was coming before closing the door once more. She turned to look around the room, what she saw made her smile with joy.

All her friends or make-shift family was standing around the apartment which she shared with Hannah and Booth. She caught Booth's eye and nodded her head at him, signaling that she wanted to talk to him.

"What's the matter bones?" He asked, knowing very well he was allowed to call her '_bones_'. She said nothing just smiled at him, pure happiness written all over her face.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that very picture before me" She said at last. Booth smiled at the image too.

Hannah was sitting on the floor with Wendell and Angela just talking away at them, Sweets and Daisy were sitting on the couch joking about something while watching Hannah, Wendell and Angela all talk. While Hodgins, Cam and Zack who had gotten a day pass, were setting up the presents on the floor for Hannah when she was ready to open them.

"Which part of the picture?" He asked her with a laugh. She leaned over and whispered into his ear "The whole thing… meaning everything." She was about to pull away when Booth took her breath away with a kiss.

"Okay!" Booth said turning to get everyone's attention. "Who wants cake?" He asked, knowing very well he himself wanted the cake. Hannah's face broke out into a big smile and raised her hand happily.

"You darling must blow out the candles first" Brennan said picking up Hannah and putting her in her chair. Everyone took their seats as Brennan went to the kitchen to get the cake.

"Lighter?" Brennan asked Booth. He handed it to her without argument; she lit the candle that was in the shape of the number 3.

They all sang happy birthday to Hannah, who by mistake made her wish out loud. Booth and Brennan were shocked to hear what her wish was.

"I wish Mommy and Daddy would get married" She said bluntly. They looked at each other with shock. Brennan quickly but kindly informed Hannah before she blew out the candle that she was meant to make a wish silently. They all laughed at the little girl's response.

"I do it my way, mommy…" and with that she tried to blow out the candle but only made it flicker. Booth helped her blow it out then kissed her gently on the cheek.

After they had cake, Hannah sounded that she wanted to open her presents at that moment.

"Lets get you cleaned up first, baby" Brennan said carrying the child out to the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth.

**The End **


End file.
